


Did you miss me?

by Tania_me



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Descriptive dirty talk, Desk Sex, F/M, Modern AU, Porn Without Plot, Smut, and talks a lot, first person POV, saizo goes down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_me/pseuds/Tania_me





	Did you miss me?

It was his breath on the shell of my ear that I noticed first, the cool brush of air sending shivers down my back and raising the hair on the nape of my neck. “Did you miss me?” the accompanying whisper said with a light graze of teeth along the edge of my earlobe.

“Saizo?” I said, beginning to turn around when I felt his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place. Obediently, I stilled as I felt his lips drift down the side of my neck, one of his hands drifting up to cup my jaw and tilting my head to allow easier access.

“I didn’t – ah,” I gasped as I felt his teeth nip the side of my neck, right where it met my shoulder, followed by a soothing swirl of tongue. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That is sort of the point, little lady,” he said, his breath brushing over the dampness left by his mouth.

I sighed as the hand not cupping my jaw moved from my shoulder to glide along my collarbone, dipping beneath the sweetheart neckline of my shirt teasingly, never straying too far. “I couldn’t stop thinking about this, you know,” he said, his mouth hovering over my skin.

“What’s that?” I asked, letting my head fall back against his shoulder.

“How soft your skin is,” he replied, his hand moving from my neckline to tug the hem of my shirt from my skirt, stroking his hand beneath and over the skin of my stomach. “Here.” His fingers brushed the underside of my breast before ducking underneath the band of my bra to replace the cup. “And here.” His fingers rubbed over my nipple, sending small, pleasant shocks in a direct line from his fingers to between my legs.

Moving his hand from my jaw to my hip, his touch firm and caressing each curve on the way down, he pulled my body flush against his, grinding the length of himself against my back. “I thought about how your nipples pebble under my touch,” he said, as his lips brushed back up my neck to my ear. “How you pant for me when I touch you like this.” I bit back a moan as he took my nipple between his finger and thumb and tugged gently, rolling the hardened nub between his fingers.

“Just like that, little lady,” he said as suddenly his hands were gone and he had me spun around, now propped against the desk I had been standing in front of before he had arrived. In one smooth move, he had my shirt and bra off and tossed carelessly onto the floor behind him. Propping up my hips with one hand, my skirt and panties quickly followed, leaving me naked in front of him.

He caught my hand as I reached for his belt. “Ah, ah, little lady,” he scolded gently. “No touching.” I pouted as I felt the command go through me, my hands falling to the desk behind me as I leaned back against them. Saizo eyes roamed over my body appreciatively as he stood a pace away, still fully clothed but the evidence of his arousal straining against the front of his pants.

“I thought of you like this,” he said, stepping closer, placing a hand on each leg to spread a space for his hips to fit. “Naked. Your hard, pink nipples begging for my mouth. Your breasts trembling with each panting breath. Your sweet curves begging for my hands.” Bending down, he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue brushing over the hardened peak before sucking, each tug making my hips twitch against the desk, seeking the friction of his own which were still too far away. His hands moved from my legs to my waist, squeezing at the expanse of my hips to wrap around my waist as he pulled me towards the edge of the desk, pressing me down with pressure from his mouth, never once letting up his ministrations.

Releasing my nipple with a lewd pop, he said, “I love to hear your sweet voice moaning as I touch you. I want to hear every noise I can draw out of you.” With that, he dropped to his knees between my legs, his hands gripping my thighs to drape them over his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the damp skin on the inside of my thigh. “Don’t hold back.”

I groaned as I felt the first slick slide of his tongue against me, parting the wet folds and softly flicking at the apex. I felt him hum as he tasted me, slowly running his mouth over every fold, softly dipping inside, but avoiding the sensitive nub at the top. Each slide of his tongue drew a corresponding moan from me, each increasing in volume and intensity until I was practically mewling at his touch, my hips jerking desperately towards him, needing friction.

“A-ah,” I gasped. “P-please. Saizo, please. I need –“ At that, he finally took pity on me and wrapped his lips around my clit, alternating between gentle sucking and flicks of his tongue as I threw my head back and arched my back, my hips twisting desperately. He kept his pace steady, each movement bringing me closer and closer to the edge as the tension built before finally bursting, my body shaking and my moans nearing screams as his mouth gentled but didn’t stop until my back had relaxed back against the desk.

Panting, my eyes squeezed shut, I heard clothing rustle and the metallic sound of a belt buckle before I felt Saizo rubbing against me, coating himself in my arousal before pressing against my entrance and sliding in, meeting little resistance until he was fully seated inside me, the hob throb of him drawing another moan from my throat.

“I thought of this most of all,” he rasped, his voice raw with need. “You, hot and wet, wrapped around my cock, your body still twitching from coming.” He began thrusting, hard, shallow thrusts, each angled slightly upward. “Watching myself deep inside of you, your face flushed, each thrust making your body jerk.”

Opening my heavy eyelids, I watched as he watched me, his face turned down to where we were joined. Glancing up, he met my eyes with his own rust-coloured ones, his silver hair falling in front of his face in disarray. “I love seeing you undone in front of me,” he said, speeding up his movements, his brows furrowing as he chased his own pleasure. Moving one hand from where it grasped my hip, he moved his thumb to above where we were joined and rubbed in time to his thrusts, causing another rising tension to build.

“Come for me,” he moaned as his own orgasm started, his movements now jerky and uncontrolled where before they had been smooth and disciplined. The combination of the circles his thumb was drawing and the twitching of his cock inside me spreading warmth sent me over the edge a second time as he collapsed against me, bracing himself with his forearms against the desk.

We lay there, panting in unison as our heartbeats slowed. After a moment, I realized I could move my hands again and raised one to stroke his hair from his face.

“To answer your question… yes, I missed you,” I whispered against the top of Saizo’s head.


End file.
